Death's Kiss
by BalrogsBreath
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if the love between Jacob Grimm and Angelica was not as true as they thought? A OneShot of a scene with catastrophic results. Warning: Character Death


I have recently fallen in love with the movie _The Brothers Grimm_, of which this story is based. If you have not seen the movie it comes strongly recommended, and if you have, I hope you enjoy my own takes on it. This story is an AU, meaning its an alternate universe which differs from the movie itself. In this case, its an alternate ending, a what-if in one of the many possible locations of the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brothers Grimm - should have been obvious, but it can't hurt to say it anyway.

Summary: An AU ending to the movie the Brothers Grimm. What-if the kiss of true love wasn't quite as true as Jacob and Angelica thought? The results are catastrophic.

Rating: PG-13 (T) Same as the movie, so if you have seen it you should have no qualms with the story.

Warning: … It is a one-shot. I will be writing a longer sequel to the movie itself (not an AU) soon but this story is a stand alone. Unless someone really wants more I guess shrugs.

**Death's Kiss**

"Make sure, in your heart… true love," Cavaldi's voice rained down on Jacob like meteors. The older Italian man swooped around to his right and placed a heavy hand on the younger of the two Grimm brothers. "Or the kiss will be the kiss…of death."

The words froze in Jacobs heart. She lay there, dead to the world, dressed in the queenly gown with a circlet of flowers dancing on her hair. So beautiful. So dead, just like Will if he didn't do what he had been aching to do for the last two days. Jacob slipped his wire frames off of his face and handed them to Cavaldi, who was still pressed above his shoulder anxiously.

If nothing else, he thought as he lowered himself into Angelica's coffin, perhaps Will could be saved. It seemed almost too simple; kiss the one you love and all your problems will be solved. And Jacob truly did love her. The first day he felt infatuation, a burning desire to know and learn more about this woman who commanded them with such ease. Then he heart had morphed into a burning love for her, something only intensified when he had seen his brother and her sharing an intimate moment. Yes, he loved her, with all of his heart.

He bowed down until his entire upper body lay close to her, Cavaldi's hand both reassuring and imposing upon his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, something he had already known, but up close it was a painful thing to see. Her normally active and fiery self confined to a stone crypt, her beauty and life used to aid a vile and vain beast. He swallowed carefully, dipped low and let his lips meet with hers.

Her lips, something he had imagined dozens of times, were not at all the rose peddles he had expected. The pale pink lips were cold and unresponsive as he kissed her; quite dead.

He backed away. God help him if this didn't work, he thought as Cavaldi's hand left his shoulder in an unsure motion. If he lost all of them he was sure he would die as well. He couldn't possible live without the two people he loved most. Not, not after their sister and mother had gone…

"_Jake? Jacob? Answer me, where are you?" The sound of his older brother wafted through the rafters of the rickety old house to where Jacob sat atop the roof. "Are you up top again? I swear! If mother…" the voice trailed off. "Just don't move, Jake, I'll be up."_

_And indeed, a few minutes later the fifteen year old body of Wilhelm Grimm heaved itself on top of the roof beside his younger brother. There was a sigh from the elder boy as he crossed his arms, a frown that had been constant in the last two years creasing his face again. "Jake, you really shouldn't be up here all alone. What if you were to fall down? Or if it started raining and you got sick?"_

_Jacob turned away from his brother with out a sound. _

"_Jacob are you listening to me? You can't be so reckless!" Will gave off another sigh and bowed his head. "I came up… I came up to tell you that it finally happened. The doctor said that she died during the night. He said…he said it was probably painless… and that it was her time." Will's blue eyes bored into the back of his brother's head and when there was not even a twitch from the figure he felt his blood start to boil. _

"_Don't you even care? I hate you, Jacob! I hate you and I always will! You killed our sister and now you don't even care that our mother is dead as well!" Wilhelm stood up awkwardly on the shambled housetop and reached an angry hand out to his brother and pushed him, causing the younger sibling to fall forwards onto his hands and then scampering on his backside away from Will. _

"_I care, of course I care!"_

"_Then why weren't you there, Jake? Whey haven't you visited her at the doctors? You didn't even see her once!" His hands were out again and Jacob landed on his back, arms raised up in defense, tears betraying his feelings behind steamed up glasses. The shingles, broken and worn from years of neglect, cut at his back and arms."_

"_Will, please stop.. Stop, Will, please!" His cries fell on deaf ears and Will's fists fell on him over and over, a kick to the stomach finally satisfying his anger. _

"_Why should I stop? This is all your fault! All your fault!" He abruptly sat down, startling Jacob into moving backwards again. "Why didn't you come?"_

_Jacob looked away and whispered, "I don't want to tell you."_

_Will hit him across the face sending his glasses askew and leaving his red rimmed eyes out to the world. "Why, Jacob? I had to tell her everyday that you would come tomorrow. Always tomorrow. Well now she's dead, Jake, there is no tomorrow!"_

_Jake's sleeves met with his face in an angry attempt to rid himself of his tears. "Because if I went to see her," he whispered so low that Will had to lean in to hear him, "I might miss the elves. I heard a story that they would have medicine! To help her! If I missed the elves then I would be killing her for sure."_

"_Jacob!" Will's fist flew faster at him then it had ever done so before and the younger sibling, now deprived of his mother and sister, toppled forwards, a bleeding pain screaming at him from the back of his head. He fell, not just to his face, but over the edge of the rooftop, a horrible screech leaving his mouth matching the horror in Will's blue eyes._

"_Jake, no! Jacob!"_

"Jacob?" It was Cavaldi, situated again with an almost fatherly hand on the younger Grimm's shoulder. Angelica lay still, unmoving, her face just as pale and her lips just as dead as before the kiss.

"But I loved her…"

"No.. no! This can not-a be! Try it again, young Jacob," Cavaldi maneuvered Jake back into the crypt and the action was repeated. To the Grimm's terror, her beautiful lips remained cold.

It was after the second try that Jacob felt a strange feeling in his body. A cold, creeping feeling, like a vine spreading outwards from his heart into all his other appendages. "Oh god…"

Cavaldi was beside him in an instant, though the Italian man hand never truly left him since pulling him out from the queen's mattresses. If not for the torture artist he probably would have suffocated. Now though, if Cavaldi's information was accurate, something Jacob did truly wonder, there would be no saving him.

"The kiss of death…?" Jacob's voice was weak and he was now leaning heavily on bald man, his arms and legs a useless pile of flesh and bone.

"No, no…" Cavaldi carefully lowered he and Jacob down to the ground beside the crypt and held him in his arms. "I am so-a sorry, Jacob…I should not-a have said anything." The Italian licked his lips and looked down at the fading man. "Then you, at least, would have lived."

And indeed, Jacob was fading. His arms were as useless now as Angelica's and lay numb against his sides cradled against Cavaldi's own. His eyes, though still open and seeing began to cloud over as he frantically searched for some way, any way, out. He looked up at Cavaldi weakly. "Please…" his voice held no strength at all and drifted lazily up to the other's ears.

"So sorry, I am so sorry, Jacob." Cavaldi rocked the dying man back and forth like a child clutching to him tightly. "You and your-a brother will have fine funerals. Many flowers, many, many flowers…"

"Tell…Angelica that… I love her…" Jacob pleaded almost silently as all of his breath fled his body. "And, Will… that I'm sorry… tell him…" Jacobs eyes, glossed over and nearly opaque, rolled into the back of his head slightly leaving the reflective whites staring up at Cavaldi in a horrible impersonation of life. His mouth cracked open and with his last fleeting puff of air the word, "beans" drifted upwards. Jacob's body went completely lax, all the tension gone, and he collapsed even further into the arms of the torturer before stilling completely.

Cavaldi stared at the face for several moments, tears starting to run down his face. "This was not-a suppose to happen…!" He shook the man, grabbing the dirty face, shirt, and any other grip hold as if to shock life back into him. "Please!" But the young man did not rise. Cavaldi let out a sigh laced with tears and closed Jacob's eyes, placing the entrusted glasses carefully back on the bridge of his nose.

Cavaldi disentangled himself from Jacobs body and sadly whispered to the dead man, "But I can not-a carry out your last wishes…I am sorry… so sorry…for everything."

There was silence as the dead kept their sleep.

**Fin**.

Well, that's it. Go ahead and kill me. I'm not a major review mongrel , but if you have something to say, please don't hesitate to leave me a note. I promise to respond in kind.

Also, I have a question for all other _Brothers Grimm_ readers/writers. What is the correct spelling of the characters names? I have seen them spelled in many, many ways and used the ones I thought to be right. If I am wrong please let me know and I will fix them, along with any other mistakes you find.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
